csofandomcom-20200223-history
M16A1
:For its Terrorist counterpart, see AK-74U. Colt M16A1 ( Wikipedia ) is the first generation of the M16 rifles in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is the main U.S. military rifle that holds 31 5.56 NATO rounds (including 1 preloaded bullet). You can select auto/semi-auto mode. Its accuracy and damage will increase slightly in semi-auto mode. It became the main U.S. rifle during the Vietnam War. Only those of rank higher than Sergeant Major can use the item. Advantages *Able to switch between semi-auto and full auto *Good accuracy, especially semi-automatic mode *Cheap ($2900) *High rate of fire *Holds 1 extra ammo when compared to most assault rifles *Purchasable by game points *High damage for an assault rifle *Decent recoil *Higher damage when fired in semi-automatic Disadvantages *Purchasable only by the Counter-Terrorists *Heavy for an assault rifle *Only purchasable for players who reached Level 15 and above Tips and tricks *Switch to automatic mode for close quarter combat. *Switch to semi-automatic mode for long range combat. *This weapon does higher damage than the Colt M4A1 but not as high as the AK-47. *This weapon outpowered the StG 44 in almost all aspects. Users Counter-Terrorists * : The M16A1 was the standard issue rifle of the US Military, it is now replaced by the M16A2 and the M16A4. * : Used by the Special Air Service, replaced by the M16A2 and its Canadian made counterpart, the C7. * : A M16A1 Veteran is seen used by a GIGN operative in the promotion poster. * : Used by reserve troops of the South Korean Army after their in favor of the Daewoo K2 and the Daewoo K1A. * : Was the Standard issue rifle of the Singapore Armed Forces, replaced by the SAR-80 in the 1980s. Release date *South Korea: October 11, 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: Coming soon. Comparison to M16A4 Advantages *Higher damage (+3) *Higher accuracy (+5%) *Lighter (-3%) *Higher magazine size (+1) *Can switch between semi-auto and full auto firing mode *Lower level limit (M16A1 is limited for players at level 15 and above, while M16A4 is at level 18) Neutral *Same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) *Used by Counter-Terrorists only *Purchasable by points Disadvantages *More expensive (+$100) *Higher recoil (+5%) Comparison to Colt M4A1 Advantages *Higher damage (+1) *Higher magazine size (+1) *Can switch between semi-auto and full auto firing mode *Cheaper (-$200) Neutral *Same rate of fire in automatic mode (91%) *Same knockback power *Can only be purchased by Counter-Terrorists *Same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+6% in automatic and +2% in semi automatic) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower rate of fire in semi automatic mode (-9%) *Cannot attach silencer Gallery M16a1 draw.jpg|Drawing M16a1 vmodel.jpg|View model M16a1 reload.jpg|Reloading, same like M4A1 M16A1_6.jpg|World model 4620733367036412522.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M16a1_promo_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20121024ff_3.jpg|China poster M16A1 5.jpg|A SAS operative wielding an M16A1 yh9rXTVsd3Y Firing Sound Ditto Reload sound Draw Sound Switching firing mode Trivia *The M16 rifle comes with 4 generation models as well as earlier models like the Colt Model 601 and the Colt Model 604. *The M16A1 was the standard issue rifle of the US Army during the Vietnam War era, now it is replaced by the M16A4 but it remains as a training rifle for the Armed Forces. *The view model for this weapon is based on the M4A1 model. *All the animations done of this weapon are similar to the M4A1. *1 extra bullet is the preloaded bullet. (Bullet that is already in the chamber) Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:American weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities